Reaper Eyes
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Jay is a human with incredible abilities. Is there a reason for this? Her oddly colored eyes have often gotten her into trouble, but is her green-yellow eye a clue to her past? Maybe she isn't quite human.
1. Odd eyes

Reaper eyes

Jay looked back tensely to see that the gang that was chasing her where actually struggling to keep up. Before they had a chance to foresee where she may be heading she climbed a gutter that had dislodged itself from the house and shimmied up using almost supernatural strength.

She stared down at them from her high perch watching in amusement as they stood on the ground looking up at her disbelievingly. Some of them just stood with their mouths hanging open stupidly, but two others looked like they were about to explode with pent up frustration.

One of them began to jump up and down on the spot and puffed out his chest with indignation, then he stood still and screamed up at Jay, "Come down here Jay, we were only joking."

Jay could see the definite lie that painted his facial expression, as if they ever felt sorry for the way they treated her simply because she had oddly coloured eyes. Jay could feel that rage build up in her chest, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"As if I would come down their jerkface, maybe you should polish up your blatant lies so that they actually work for you, instead of chasing down girls that have done absolutely nothing wrong." Jay simply disappeared from the edge of the roof without waiting for a remark from the boy. She smiled hoping she angered him. She did not like to think what she did would annoy people, or anger them to the extreme, but these guys have it coming, and she swore on that with all her worth.

Like a great panther she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, picking out streets that looked similar from the shape of the rooftops, marking a route in her head. Only one of her eyes could pick out the heights of big ben and the houses of parliament fringing the murky, and mysterious waters of the Thames as it snaked through the heart of the city.

Jay had strange eyes, not only because she had one sky blue eye and one forest green eye, but rather that the green eye had a very strange rim of vivid yellow that made it looked foreign, almost alien. Her green-yellow eye was incredibly near sighted, and her relatives could not afford to buy her glasses that could improve the sight in it, but at least her blue eye was absolutely fine. On the contrary her blue eye could pick out many things that people often managed to overlook; although she often had to cover her green eye to look properly, and she had to turn her head to scan whatever was being looked at.

It was often to the amusement of that jerkface, Carl, who enjoyed sneaking up on her right side; the side of her near sighted eye, and before she could stop him when he got in range, licked her on the face, leaving a disgusting trail of stinky saliva from cheek to ear lobe. His friends found it hilarious until Jay tripped him up before he had the chance to retreat and fell on his face. When he got up his mouth was smeared in dirt and his nose looked very red. Tears where leaking from his eyes.

"Did you see what blinky just did guys," he managed to squeeze the words out as he was struggling not to cry. For acting like a big tough man he could not deal with the comeuppance that was dished out to him cold. That was then they started chasing me as if it were a game.

Ten year old children were fickle and mean things. Anyone older than fourteen treated Jay with respect and found her eyes admirable, but she could still see some of the odd looks the more superstitious old fogeys gave her. She learnt to turn a blind eye to them and carry on her business. The only business a ten year old girl could achieve was to play with friends and help out her family, although in Jays case she learnt that you could not expect people to treat you in the same way you treat them, so she shied away from contact with children her own age and started to roam the city. She was often looking for interesting things to do, befriending cats, dogs and birds and doing the odd errand for her grandmother. She became accustomed to the dreary and dark streets of London, forming a map in her mind which she learnt off by heart, remembering where all the best places where, whether they be places she could visit her animal friends, merge into bustling crowds or find a quiet spot to reflect. For a child she was extremely sophisticated.

Amongst the everyday happenstances of this old city that was constantly evolving, Jay often felt she should be somewhere else. She could never put her finger on it, but it was a calling she felt deep in her veins. She felt there was a reason for her strange eyes, but there was no way for her to find out, not now.

Six years later

"Grandmother, I am going to swing by the market so is there anything you would like?" I was just going into the kitchen to grab a basket to carry stuff when my grandmother poked her head through the doorway.

"Ooh, I don't know deary, per'aps ye could find the makings fer a cake? I'm feelin mighty needy fer somethin' sweet." She gave out one of her cheeky smiles, as if she where a child and then pointed to the pantry, "Runnin a bit low, if I do say so meself."

"Ok Granny, whatever you wish you shall receive," Jay gave her a gracious, but good natured bow in mock courtesy as if she where a butler for a rich heiress, then waved her goodbye. She paused on the doorstep for a moment breathing in the smells of London in the morning, then stepped onto the street. People were chattering noisily, soaking in the merry atmosphere which the clear day accepted as the right mood to carry on towards the night. The market was a fifteen minute walk by street, but Jay knew she could cut off that time by about seven minutes if she went by rooftop.

Ducking into an alley she disturbed a black cat that was scrounging around for food within the shadows. It was Obsidian, one of her friends. She bent down to give him and admiring stroke, then she leapt onto a wooden crate, kicked off the edge then onto a low roof whilst Obsidian stared with unblinking emerald eyes. She then vaulted of that roof and then onto the main housing roof with the same ease as a cat jumping onto a fence.

Jay was often described as a very wayward lady for she wore the attire of a boy, sporting black slacks that where often tatty and boots that came up below the knee. However she did wear a ladies blouse, reclaiming some of her femininity. Her hair was naturally curly and golden in colour, which she kept flowing freely, although it was only shoulder length. Jay did not care what the fussy ladies thought about her. She thought dresses where unnecessary, restricting and uncomfortable. She could not explore the city well in a long dress made for socialising.

In time she had jumped from rooftop to rooftop discreetly so as to not alert people of her unnatural abilities, and jumped down to another side alley, which veered straight off from the main shopping street. With equal grace as that of a swan landing within a slow flowing river, Jay nimbly landed on the dirty ground with barely a sound escaping the contact of her boots on the cobbles below.

She entered the shopping district causally, as if her previous venture was the total norm within London society, and browsed around the busy stalls. Within minutes she had closed in on the pastry stall. She purchased the flour needed for her grandmothers cake and then steered herself away, allowing another customer to take her place as soon as the space was vacant. She looked down the street for the stall that sold milk, cheeses and butter.

As she walked she checked a list that she had memorised before she left, 'Flour, butter, icing sugar, Jam- no wait we have plenty of Jam left- oh eggs that was it.' Whilst she was caught up in her reverie of thoughts a man in his middle age bumped into her shoulder, causing her to spin on the spot. The man kept on walking without as much as a backwards glance. At the end of her spin she began to lose balance, and had to drop the basket of Flour before she fell completely.

When she righted herself she noticed that someone was holding the basket out for her. Jay looked up and saw that it was an exceedingly handsome man wearing entirely black. He also had black hair that was parted at the centre of his forehead.

Jay took the basket gratefully, "Thank you very much sir," and as she said that she finally glanced at his eyes properly. At first she mistook them for being a very strong brown colour, but on closer inspection they were bright red. The man held a kind enough smile, but Jay felt unnerved. Something was odd about this man.

He seemed to look at her with equal interest, then he bowed slightly. "It was nothing my Lady. Do be careful on this busy morning," he smiled again and then left Jay reeling slightly. Jay had to try hard to suppress a shiver. There was something about that man she had never felt before, as if he was otherworldly.

xfireflyskyx


	2. Unnerving the mind

Jay had spent a very colorful morning, collecting the ingredients she needed for her grandmothers cake. She had collected them efficiently so deciding there was plenty of time before the afternoon, spent the rest of the morning leisurely exploring the other stalls.

There were many types of people ranging from nobles to poor, with the nobles wearing colorful and expensive clothing, adorned with rich jewels and luxurious hats. The gentlemen sporting classy top hats and the women with necklaces that seemed to glow proudly in the bright sun. The poorer people looked scruffy but they retained a bright cheery optimism that almost made them seem livelier than the nobles.

Jay had stopped at the stall that sold artist equipment. There were many splendid feather quills that could have been plucked from the wings of mighty eagles. Some were smaller and brightly colored. There was one that caught Jay's eye.

She giggled to herself for it was the vivid blue hue of a bird called a Jay. It was a North American species, so it was far bluer than its pinker English cousin. Jay stared at it longingly for a moment. There was no way she could afford it.

Before she could turn away she felt a sharp prod on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and was met with the smiling face of her grandmother.

"Geez granny, could you mind not prodding me, I already nearly dropped this basket this morning."

"Why? Was tha' from jumping o'er rooftops again? Seriously, ye 'ave yer mind up there in the clouds." She looked past Jay and saw what she was previously looking at. For an old lady she sure had sharp eyes.

"No," Jay felt indignant for a moment, "A man bumped me, but its fine." Jay kept her meeting with the sinister handsome man to herself. She wondered why she did though.

"C'mon girl, I only came ter see where ye had gotten to. Ne'er doubted fer a minute ye would be 'ere."

Jay looked at her suspiciously, one eyebrow raised. "Ye know me too well." She steered her grandmother away towards a fountain in the middle of the street. The water sparkled and there were old pennies glistening on the bottom of the shallow pool.

"Ye don' need ter say it. I felt lonely so I came ter find ye.' The old gal was feisty in her old age, and Jay felt admiration for her.

"I fancy a cup o' tea," she said abruptly, "How bouts I meet ye o'er there in the shop. I will catch ye up in a sec."

"OK granny." Jay left her by the fountain and headed towards the café that was on the corner of another street. She headed inside and found a table for two. It was a quaint little shop that retained a floral scent, most likely because of the white roses within glass vases that where set primly in the center of each table. The table cloths where white crochet and designed as a series of floral patterns that on closer inspection indicated a series of white roses with stems that weaved around each other.

Within five minutes Jay's grandmother bustled in with a collected smile on her face. Jay ordered two teas from the waiter, who then went to fetch a steaming pot of tea with two china cups, saucers, sugar and a small beaker of milk.

They quietly sat there for a moment enjoying the welcoming refreshment. After a while they set the tea down.

"What where you doing then?" Jay asked, taking another sip from her tea despite the fact she only just placed the cup back down on the table.

"Nothing much deary." She was obviously avoiding the question, but Jay simply let it pass. She took the liberty of looking out of the window, and saw that someone had entered the café. It was the man she met earlier, but this time he was walking behind a kid dressed all in blue who had an eye patch over one eye. He held a noble manner in spite of his age. It looked like the man was the young man's butler.

Jay's nerves suddenly escalated and she took another sip from her cup, using it as a lifeline, if only to make her look slightly occupied. The man noticed this and smiled at her sweetly. Jay couldn't help thinking he looked so good even though she felt a strange aura coming from him. She had never experienced it from any other person in her sixteen years.

The two took up a table on the other side of the cafe, then the man wearing black knelt down and whispered something to his master. They glanced at Jay who looked away quickly, pretending she was putting more sugar in her tea. 'What was going on,' Jay felt a little freaked out at this point, and worse her grandmother noticed.

"What's wrong deary?" Jay looked at her and smiled.

"Just feel a bit hot, it is the middle of summer after all."

"Here deary, I got this for you." Granny felt into one of the pockets in her woolen jacket and pulled out a small parcel neatly wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. She handed it to Jay. Jay looked at it for a moment then gingerly picked it up.

"What's going on then, granny?" Jay couldn't help feeling a jolt of excitement, although she had to wonder what her grandmother was buying without her notice.

"Open it." She simply said.

Jay unwound the string and parted the folds of the paper carefully. Whatever was inside was obviously delicate for it weighed barely anything. The final fold was lifted and unveiled the very quill she was staring at earlier. The beautiful tail feather of a blue jay. The black stripes were stark in contrast with the blue and the pen nib was a dark bronze. The part which would be held was wrapped in dark blue leather with silver thread embroidered into it. The thing was beautiful and must have cost at least £2.

"How…?" Was all Jay could manage.

"Do not worry deary, if I can't do this much fer ye what sor' of grandmother would I be?" She looked very pleased with Jay's puzzled expression, which amused Jay for a moment.

"Thank you granny."

They poured more tea from the pot and drank again. Jay took a sip then made a wayward glance at the table with the man wearing black and his master. He looked again. It was almost as if he knew exactly when she would take a quick peek, and it unnerved her further.

Jay wanted to leave so she finished her tea with one more gulp and asked her granny if they could leave. Luckily she was only too happy, saying she wanted to get on with the cake. Jay folded the quill back up neatly, hurriedly tied the string and placed it into the basket of goods.

Before they left they thanked the waiter and paid up. As they left Jay glanced back and saw that the man was looking at Jay again. This was really seriously starting to creep her out. At least she still had her new quill to put light in her troubled mind.


	3. Second impressions

Jay had taken it upon herself to force the man in black out of her mind and get motivated with what she loved to do best. Taking her sketchbook, ink and brand new quill she left the house and went to search for Obsidian, who was usually lurking close to the house.

Obsidian was usually in the alley containing the crate she used as a platform to jump onto the roofs, and he was indeed there when she swung by. He was there, asleep on the crate. The sun was in its highest position in the sky so the top of the crate was bathed in warm summer light. Obsidian was making full use of this welcoming and rare warmth whilst it lasted. Britain was notorious for contracting terrible rain, even in the summertime.

Jay hunkered down against the stone wall opposite the crate, took out her drawing utensils and observed Obsidian. He was on his side with his front paws protruding over the edge of the crate were he just stretched but didn't project them back. His cheek was squashed slightly where all the weight in his head had simply shifted the skin and muscle. Jay noted these little features and started to sketch. He was pure black so it was good practice for Jay to create subtle tonal variations where the sun hit him and the parts of his body that where covered in shade.

She was so engrossed that she did not notice the man in black enter the alleyway. He walked up to her as silently as a cat.

"That's a very nice sketch," Jay looked up socked, not quite registering who had just said that, "you are a very talented young lady." He took a step towards her, indicating the sketchpad with his eyes.

Keeping her cool Jay stood up to face him. She had replaced the cap on her ink jar and tucked the quill and ink into her pocket. She could not help shying away from the man.

"Sebastian stop fooling around," another voice declared from just behind the man called Sebastian.

Jay looked past him to see the very same young boy she saw earlier. Jay thought he would have had a cute face if he did not have such a serious frown. His eye patch covered the right eye, but his other eye was a fantastic shade of midnight blue; darker than Jays own shade of Azure blue. He was obviously giving the instructions and held a noble and refined air despite his young exterior.

"Yes my lord," said Sebastian, cracking another one of those strange smiles, "although he is an exquisite beauty." He reached out to Obsidian who had woken up amongst all the commotion. Sebastian stroked the small alley cat with a tender touch, causing a purr to escape from the body of the happy feline.

"Now," Sebastian abruptly stopped his petting and faced Jay once again, "I have a question. What is a reaper such as yourself doing living here?"

Jay looked at him as if he was trying to pull a fast one on her, but Jay usually kept a cynical countenance and rarely believed anything anyone told her; but on this occasion the man called Sebastian seemed absolutely serious and Jay could not believe she would have been approached for no apparent reason. She believed herself to be a peasant, a nobody.

This time she decided to play along. Whoever they were they were not ordinary citizens. "Supposing I was anything, why talk to me? What are you getting at?"

"You can tell her Sebastian," said the young boy, "Either way we will certainly hunt down our prey, no matter who they are."

"Quite right master, leave this to me."

"What is this about? Stop being so secretive." Jay was preparing to escape, looking around in intervals when Sebastian was not looking.

"Have you heard about the strange set of serial killings in and around London, Miss Archer?"

"Yes but…" A chilling shock travelled up her spine. It felt like a snake had just rushed its cold body up her back. How did they know her name?

The boy had stepped up to his servant's side. His walking stick clacked onto the cobble ground. He was nearly half the size of Sebastian, but his expression seemed set in stone, and cold stone at that. "It's the rumour of a figure dressed in a black cloth wearing a skull mask. A grim reaper is said to be terrorising the city."

"A reaper, that is quite an elaborate story, but one that is not within the realms of impossibility."

Jay wasn't making much sense of this conversation, but she was backed into a corner and she desperately wanted to escape. Deciding that her best bet was jumping she sprung. She did not look to see how the two questioning her reacted but she jumped over their heads, straight onto the wooden crate. She didn't miss a second and jumped onto the roofs.

She ran for it. She carried on jumping over more roofs, closing the distance in the air between each roof that fringed a narrow street. She dared to look back, but ended up bumping into something. She looked, startled. All the blood drained from her face for it was Sebastian who had closed the distance on her in a matter of seconds.

"Excuse me," he said politely and picked her up and carried her in a bridal hold. He jumped down from the roof into the same alley they were previously in. The boy was waiting for them.

No matter how hard Jay struggled she could not worm herself away from Sebastian's grasp. He was ridiculously strong and kept one arm wrapped around her legs and the other grasping her back gently, but firmly.

"I would not struggle if I were you," Sebastian was whispering into her ear, "I do not wish to harm you, however if you want to play games I will happily oblige, and who knows what will happen then." Jay repressed a shiver but she ceased struggling. Seeing that she had calmed considerably Sebastian put her down.

"Ready now master."

Jay could only just hear it but she was sure the young boy said 'idiot' under his breath.

"It is to our knowledge that the victims are all connected by one factor. They were all friends and acquaintances of the self-same person, one Leticia Archer."

"My mother," Jay pondered, wondering, 'why?' she added to herself.

"We were hoping you would know more seeing as you are her daughter," Sebastian graciously bowed slightly hoping she would comply. "Although we could never have foresaw that she was a reaper too, quite the story."

"Shut up Sebastian," the boy said in a monotone voice.

Jay looked at him with slight amusement. Whoever he was he was good at challenging those who were older than him, and he seemed not to care who the other person was. "Who are you if I may ask?"

"I am the earl Ciel Phantomhive, the earl of evil and the queen's watchdog."

"Now that you mention it I have definitely heard of you, but then again with the amount of gossiping that goes on in London it would be a miracle that anyone should miss any tricks."

The earl chuckled slightly, evidently pleased with the answer.

"Anyway, how can I help? I have not seen my mother since I was a toddler." As Jay said that she felt another presence nearby, two in fact. It was a different presence to the two who were speaking to her presently.

As if instinct was telling her to move she sped towards her home. Her granny was in danger, she could feel it.


	4. To reap and to witness

Rushing home she didn't even note the fact that Sebastian and Ciel were following her. She wouldn't have cared either way for her granny always took precedence over anything. She was the only soul she truly cared about.

She opened the tatty front door in a rush causing the door to fly open and bang on the paintwork on the wall just inside the hallway. She flew up the crooked and rickety old staircase and into her bedroom where her granny was on the bed covered in red.

"Granny," Jay looked towards the open window and saw a black shape on the roof opposite, staring across at the scene. Jay could see through her blue eye that the thing was wearing a bone mask and in its hand was some sort of weapon. It glistened red in the fading light of summer. She blinked and in that instant it had disappeared.

"Granny, Granny, stay with me," Jay was busily checking her pulse. It was there but very vague, and her breathing was barely audible. Jay could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she could not manage to bite them back.

"Sebastian has gone to look for the culprit," the earl was at her side. Jay nodded, too confused to even speak. Why had this happened? Where would she go now? Jay held her grandmothers hand whilst she pressed the edge of the bed blanket against the wound. Blood was slowly flowing out but much of the red liquid had already dyed the bed sheets. This scene of horrific and unnecessary carnage made her boil with rage and sadness, whoever did this would pay dearly.

Someone else had entered. It was not Sebastian for this character had long red hair and wore red glasses. On closer inspection the person had the same coloured green- yellow eye as Jay; except both eyes were green- yellow.

"If the earl is here then Bassy must be close by," the person squealed with glee. This person had the airs of a woman in constant flirt mode but it was obviously a guy for his voice contained a gruff flavour. He carried some sort of strange contraption in one arm, which he had slung over his shoulder.

"Oh it's you Grell, I suppose you are here to reap this soul?" The earl obviously knew this character but he did not looked too pleased to see him.

"Oh yes, Will sent me to work in this area; quite a few deaths tonight, but this is the only murder out of them all."

The conversation alerted Jay from her grief for a second and she had questions to ask.

"Murder?" She asked the man called Grell, "then you must know who did it?" Jay looked at him imploringly, seeking answers.

"This is not a little girls business," he seemed to look down on her, but this only angered Jay further. She felt pushed to the edge and everything seemed to be closing in, trying to enshroud her in darkness.

"I would not say that Grell," Sebastian had also entered through the window at this point. He had supposedly just been chasing someone but he did not look at all out of breath. In fact he looked as if he had the most relaxing day of his life.

"Bassy," Grell shouted with excitement, forgetting his job Grell lunged towards Sebastian, who simply dodged away causing Grell to nearly fallout from the window. His belly was resting on the window sill and he was using his arms to balance himself. Righting himself he stood up tall and started to speak despite his previous awkward situation.

"How so Sebastian," Grell grinned showing a row of sharpened teeth that resembled the smile of a shark who just caught itself a meal, "I'm very curious as to why you are here."

"That girl you just dismissed is also a Grim reaper."

Jay's mind reeled further, this again? But how could these people she did not even know suggest that.

"As a fellow reaper I'm sure you could tell."

Grell took a step towards Jay, thrust his face into hers and took a good long stare. Jay tried to look down in discomfort but failed. She could not help but look into the eyes that resembled her odd eye so well. 'This man may know about me that I do not,' she thought.

"She is indeed a reaper, but she also shares the blood of a human," he was tapping his shoulder with the handle of his strange contraption, "anyway that can wait for the old bag is about to die." He pulled a handle on the thing and it made a sharp revving noise. The tiny blades along its edge started to revolve. In an instant and before Jay could react he had slashed at her grandmother. More blood poured out.

What happened next left Jay dumbfounded with a strange compilation of shock and horror, for the blood carried on flowing out and transformed into bluish tinged film reels. They revealed the memories of her grandmother which ranged from her time as a child, to meeting Bert, her husband and Jay's grandfather who died before she was even born. Then it came onto a time where they lived outside of London. They were in a garden laced with sunset coloured roses. Her parents where there and in the arms of the father was a little girl wearing an orange dress and curly strawberry blonde hair. She had odd coloured eyes.

"That's me, but," Jay was struggling to mouth her words, "what the hell am I seeing?"

"This, girl, is the cinematic record," Grell explained, "It shows all the important memories of the person who is about to meet their end. It is the reapers job to look these memories over and decide what the fate of the person is accordingly. Only in rare cases are they allowed to live."

Jay perked up slightly. Maybe her grandmother was still going to make it.

The memory continued. The tiny Jay waddled out from her father's arms and walked towards a pretty woman with long curly hair and yellow- green eyes. Her mother. She was wearing a mask on top of her head so her face was exposed. Now that Jay looked carefully the family must have been celebrating Halloween for there were jack-o-lanterns strung on trees and resting on the ground. There was also a table laden full with delicious and hard to get food such as chocolate.

The party was in full swing and more people came into view. Jay did not know any of them for she was too young to remember then.

"Leticia," her grandmothers voice contained a jovial quality that may have suggested she had been drinking a little, "bring her round here love."

Her mother brought the young Jay over and sat on the grass next to her. The little girl was giggling happily, being close to very important and happy people. She then got up and waddled back to her father who had his arms stretched out wide, ready to meet her.

As soon as she left the mood turned slightly frosty and Leticia looked all too serious for the party.

"You understand don't you, Bonnie?" Her tone was low and her face looked slightly pained.

"Of course Leticia, I will look after her when you are gone, but are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

"It is the only thing to do. Who knows when he will come back, and what he might do to my family…" Leticia looked too pained to continue. Bonnie slung her arm around her shoulders merrily, then she stood up.

"Do not worry about that for now, let us get back into the party spirit."

"You are right." Leticia pulled down her mask and walked out in front of Bonnie, pulling her with her, her spirits having risen again.

The mask that concealed her slightly cheered up face was that of a grim reapers grinning bone face.

The rest of the memories where mostly ones that Jay could remember, for it must have been shortly after the party that she was taken in by her granny and left the rest of her family behind.

The film reals stopped for Grell had seemingly extinguished them. The light they gave out was gone in a flash and the room was left in semi-darkness.

"There I have harvested her soul," he said pointedly, as if it was a job well done, "completed without a hitch.

Jay knelt down on the floor next to the lifeless body of her granny. She was the only person in the world she truly cared about, and now she was gone. A tear began to slide down her face, but she would not begin to panic.

"What do I do now?" she mumbled.

"Well I know for a fact that you are coming with me girly, Will is going to want to meet you and it would be easier to bring you instead of writing boring old reports on extra stuff." Grell had stopped the revolution in his weapon and stepped over to Jay. He thrust his arm out and wrapped it around her right arm. Jay did not retaliate.

"Wait for a moment," Sebastian intervened and stepped in front of Jay and Grell, blocking the exit, "there was something very interesting about that record, something the mother said."

"What, what Bassy, I don't want Will getting angry with me for being late. Its late already and I should have reported back ages ago." Grell suddenly cracked a big smile, "If Bassy wants to play with me he can just do so, and I will let Will know that I was detained by this sexy demon."

"Yes let them go Sebastian," Ciel stepped towards Jay and held his hand out. She took it tentatively. "If you help us in this case then we may find the culprit of your Grandmothers murderer that much faster. Come seek me at the Phantomhive manor just outside of London when you are ready." He let go and walked towards the door. "Come Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed deeply to the pair of reapers, then he looked straight at Jay. "My condolences to your Grandmother, Miss Archer." Then he left through the door with his master.

"Come on then girly, time to get back to the world of the reapers," Grell seemed excited about something. He jumped from the window dragging Jay with him.

The sun had dipped below the facades of the houses and the shadows seemed to have crept forth from their underbellies. The streets where now swathed in shadows, and when they both jumped onto a street covered in shadow Jay had the sensation that they were carrying on falling through it.

Grell held onto her fast, "Do not worry girly you will be safe with an experienced young woman such as myself."

"My name is Jay!" Jay was sick of this guy calling her girly and she wished she could remark the fact that he was a boy not a girl, but she was not a rude person so she just let it slide.

They had touched down on solid ground, "Yes all right Jay." He smiled at her still holding on to her arm.

Jay looked around in astonishment for it was not dark at all even though they just jumped through shadows in a world on the edge of night. Here it was bright with the sun high in the sky and buildings spread out over a wide expanse of land. She turned around and saw a very composed and smart looking building that must have been bigger than the houses of parliament.

She looked at Grell and saw that he was sighing to himself, then he saw that she was looking at him. He grinned showing his sharp teeth once more.

"Welcome to the world of the reapers."


	5. Meeting Will

**Hey guys, I know some of you have been waiting for the moment Jay meets Will, so here it is finally. Please tell me how you feel the story is going. Thank you for anyone who reviewed, for they really make the writer feel the urge to write on.**

**Enjoy**

3 years later

"Is it possible for my weapon to be custom made?" Jay asked her instructor suddenly. She was reading a book about the reapers weapons and glanced up to ask her question.

A blur of red shifted within the peripheral vision of her right eye. There was silence for a moment as the person in red thought for a second, clearly drawing it out for effect.

"Hmm," he grumbled with his effeminate voice, "Oh yes," he said with barely contained glee. Suddenly he started revving his own death scythe. Jay fully looked his way, her odd eyes settling on the strange contraption that is Grell Sutcliffe's death scythe.

"This my girl, was designed by none other than," he winked at her and pointed at his face, "ME."

"Great," Jay's face suddenly lit up for the cogs in her brain where turning as she thought about what her death scythe could be. Her training period was almost over and her graduation was coming closer and closer each day. Soon she could be harvesting souls as a full-fledged reaper.

"Teacher," Jay inquired, "I thought your scythe had been taken off you until further notice."

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport girly. You should know that it was given back to me this morning because a little birdy worked so hard under the care of the best teacher here." Grell was positively gloating, but that was the best praise Jay could squeeze out of him, even though it made him sound like the hard working one.

Jay simply sighed and carried on reading.

When Jay looked back at the beginning of the three years she stayed in the reapers world she wondered if she would ever cope with staying there. She often questioned her placement in reaper society, being half human and ignorant of anything related to the supernatural world.

Even Grell, the reaper who introduced her, didn't really want anything to do with her at the beginning.

Flashback

Grell escorted Jay towards the massive building which seemed to be surrounded by oddly pristine aura. It was dull in appearance, as if the architect really could not be bothered to actually spend some effort making the building look any more aesthetically appealing. It was dull, grey and positively menacing to the confused Jay. Grell turned around to see if she was following, then sighed and grabbed her arm when he saw that she was stood there ogling the building and the surroundings. When she looked further she saw many other buildings just like it all over the place. Some were close and some were far in the distance.

Grell hurried her along; not that Jay could say otherwise for the red headed man had a pretty strong grip which he would not relinquish, and steered her up many flights of steps and along long corridors that fringed rooms that where open because of the massive glass windows instead of walls. Many people were watching the two as they hurried through the building, and Jay was feeling somewhat self-conscious.

Finally Grell paused in front of a door that held no charm or character, much like the building, and entered without knocking.

As soon as he entered he started to shout with glee, "Wiiillll," he seemed to say with much relish, "I have completed the mission with no mishaps, and oh what a wonderful one it was too." He had let go of Jay who stood there feeling overly flabbergasted and slightly horrified. 'Wonderful mission? Her grandmother was dead, and she saw the red headed man plunge a highly volatile weapon into her body where strange things occurred, then she had to leave without so much as plan for her grannies body, or could she say goodbye to her.'

Grell was puckering his lips in front of the man wearing glasses and attempting to receive a hug from him. The man wearing the glasses was pushing him away with one hand and straightening his glasses with the other. As this was going on Jay had slumped to the ground in an unresponsive heap and silently started to cry. She could not make a sound, nor did her breath at all hitch. Her eyes simply poured out tears. Jay felt empty; she could not accept what had happened, and she had no idea what to do. She was in a strange place surrounded by strange people who did not appear to be even human, and why was she even there?

"Who is this?" The man, Will, asked Grell with expectation in his calm voice. He was previously reading a book, which he placed on the desk in front of him just after Grell stormed in with Jay.

"Aww, and I was just telling you about my meeting with Bassy again," Grell sounded almost disappointed and then he started to pout. Will breathed in deep almost staring daggers at the highly spontaneous reaper before him. "I picked up an addition which I found on the mission," he explained whilst wagging a finger whilst he talked, "and I believe this girl is also a reaper."

Grell stopped and smiled like a shark, revealing all his fang like teeth in a toothy grin, "but it is funny how she smells like a human and was living in the human world. She was ignorant of me, a reaper, and of the cinematic record." Grell moved his face in close to Wills, "don't you think it is odd? Look at her eyes."

Will made no sound at all, contemplating what he had just heard. Suddenly he walked towards the silently weeping girl and held his hand out to her. She did not respond, so Will crouched down and used his fingers to pull her chin up and studied her face. Her face was wet where rivers of tears had run down and her eyes where wet and shiny and beginning to turn red. Will stared at her odd coloured eyes for a moment, studying them with that emotionless expression. Grell stood there in rare silence as he watched the tall reaper and the girl whose world had been broken down.

Will let her face go, then he reached out to pick the girl up by her shoulders. Jay was beginning to shake out of her thoughts and stood, if slightly wobbly, on the spot where Will urged her to stand.

"Yes, she is indeed a reaper, for only reapers possess that green-yellow eye colour. Will mumbled the next bit and only Grell heard it, "Her blue eye is most intriguing. May possibly aid in her ability to become a full-fledged reaper."

Grell gaped in astonishment, "Her, become a reaper." Grell looked at Will incredulously as if he had suggested something farfetched and crazy. "It's possible she may be human, and she had no idea about us."

"That doesn't matter. She seems to be at the perfect age to learn, and we can send her to the physician to make sure she can perform the same tasks as a reaper."

Grell let out a heavy breath and hitched his death scythe up so that it was resting on his shoulder. "Oh, sure Will if you say so." Grell turned to leave but was stopped when he felt something tug on his long red coat.

Seemingly out of nowhere Will had produced a long weapon of some sort that had a clamp on the end. "It seems that you could do with new apprentice Grell, how about you teach the young lady what you know."

Grell turned around with a sour expression painting his features, "What?" he said.

"I will sort out the paperwork," Will had already decided, much to Grell's dissatisfaction. "Look after her well wont you."


End file.
